


Something Must Break

by Garish_Flower



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, School Shootings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: I see your face still in my window,Torments yet calms, won't set me free,Something must break now,This life isn't mine,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to let everyone know that there is some child abuse and drug use with my OC and Tate in this story. I don't want to hurt or offend anyone while they are reading it so just be warned! All rights are reserved to their proper owners.

summer 1992

The blazing LA sun beat down on Eileen as she began to move boxes into her new home. Moving from the Midwest to California was quite a change and she felt strangely liberated when she tossed her winter clothing. She was moving in with her father, Samuel. Or as she called him Dickhead. Her mother had just recently passed onto the world of the dead from an unintentional overdose. But Eileen knew better. She did it to escape and left her daughter alone; Eileen resented her mother’s freedom in the afterlife as she was still trapped. 

Tate watched from his bedroom window. The girl with short bobbed black hair carrying boxes into the Victorian home next door. It was just her and what he assumed would be her father. Tate knew Constance would be over within minutes to greet the seemingly single man. He knew she didn’t care for Larry and was just money hungry. “Tate, grab Addy. We need to greet the new neighbors.” He heard Constance call from down the hall. 

“Stop trying so hard,” Tate said looking at his mother. She’d done her hair and makeup and dressed like she wasn’t a neglectful alcoholic. Constance frowned at her son and pushed him out the doorway towards the small family moving in.

Eileen stepped out of the doorway she shielded her eyes from the bright sun and frowned as she watched the neighbors walk over. The boy was tall and had shaggy blond hair, he had a permanent scowl. The girl was much shorter and had Down Syndrome and their mother looked like every other rich xanny popping bitch around here. What an odd family. Eileen turned around to try and avoid the interaction but was met with her father’s stern chest. No backing out now.

The short-haired girl turned around. Tate made note of her Joy Division tee-shirt and hoped she wasn’t just wearing it for the aesthetic. She was short and curvy. Tate looked her up and down stopping twice, once to look at her wide thick hips, and a second time to stare at her large chest. He was a teenage boy, what do you expect. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and watched them walk. 

Constance was the first to speak “Hello I’m Constance Langdon and this is my son Tate and my daughter Addy, we live next door if there is anything we can do please let us know!” She said producing a face smile.

“Samuel Rosenthal,” Her father introduced “This is my daughter Eileen.” He reached a handout and shook Constance’s hand for a little too long. 

Eileen rolled her eyes unamused. “Would you mind helping us carry some boxes? The only help I have is a woman’s so it’s going slow.” Her father said with a hearty laugh. Constance nudged Tate to grab boxes. He sighed and did as he was told. Eileen watched him pick up a box, it was her prized possession box. It contained all her vinyl and CDs.

“Don’t take that one.” She said abruptly. 

Tate turned and looked at the short girl. “Are you going to carry this heavy shit upstairs?” 

Eileen looked shocked but knew it was true. There was no way she could carry that box upstairs. She followed suit with her record player and boom box in hand. “You can take them to my room.” She mumbled.

Tate followed Eileen up the stairs and watched her hips swaying as she carried the record player and boom box up the steps. She was huffing and sweaty, obviously not used to the California heat. “I like your shirt,” Tate said while opening the box and rifling through it. “Do you actually listen to Joy Division, or are you just a poser wearing it for the aesthetic?”

Eileen frowned at the boy looking through her things. She gently pushed him aside and dug into the box pulling out a first print Closer vinyl. “What do you think?” She asked. 

“You’ve got good taste in music,” Tate mentioned and looked at the Nirvana CDs she had. There was Flock of Seagulls, The Cure, Bauhaus, Nirvana, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and Smashing Pumpkins just to name a few. 

Eileen looked at the floor “It’s a hobby.” She said. 

“You should come over sometime and check my collection out,” Tate mentioned. 

Eileen nodded her head “Yeah maybe.” That was the answer she gave when she knew she wasn’t going to go. 

Tate went downstairs and noticed Eileen’s father Samuel talking with Larry and Constance. She was probably going to suck his cock too. Afterall Constance was a cocksucker. 

Despite the appearance of the Langdon’s Eileen noted they were far from perfect. Throughout her few weeks of living in California, she could hear them constantly screaming at each other and watch Tate storm out the front door, or see his bedroom light on until all hours of the night. But then again hers was too. 

Tate and Eileen shared a window, it was one of Tate’s many hobbies. Watching Eileen, something about her intrigued him. She was just like him. She was the darkness. Tate would watch her until late at night. He didn’t usually sleep, it was mostly the copious amounts of cocaine he would do after arguing with Constance. Occasionally he’d catch Eileen sitting on her bed reading, crying, and on one occasion touching herself. 

Fuck

Tate remembered that night. It was crystal clear. Wednesday at 11:30 PM. Eileen had walked over to her record player and put in Disintegration by The Cure. For some reason the song Lullaby just made her want to fuck. Tate watched her closely as she laid on her bed trying to read Slaughterhouse Five. In the dim lighting of her room, he watched her huff and put her book on her nightstand. She quickly pulled her panties down and rubbed her inner thigh before moving to her wet cunt. She didn’t waste any time. Tate didn’t like to either. He’d never watched something like this before. His experience with girls was limited and very negative. He was always rejected. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his own throbbing erection. Quickly he unzipped his pants and took his cock in his hands and began to slowly move up and down. He watched Eileen rubbing her clit in a circular motion. She arched her back and gripped her bedsheets tightly. Fuck Tate wanted to see her face right now. It was probably pink and scrunched up in ecstasy. His hand gripped tighter around his cock and he began to pump his hand faster and faster. His breathing and heart rate sped up as he pictured Eileen writhing below him as he railed her senseless leaving her a disheveled mess. Tate felt his climax approaching he bit his lip and let out a long groan as he spilled his seed on his hand. “Fuck” He silently cursed to himself and reached to the box of Kleenex on his nightstand and cleaned himself off. In all honesty, he thought about Eileen a lot when he jerked off.

He thought about what it’d feel like to be inside her, or the sounds she would make, and sometimes when he was feeling extra devious he would think about how she’d look as he slit her throat and watched her choke on her own blood as the lights in her eyes grew dimmer by the second. There was a knock at Tate’s door which shook him from his dark thoughts. “Tate?” It was Addy. A soft smile graced his mouth. Addy was the sunshine in his dull life. “Can you read this for me?” She held up a Dr. Seuss book. It was the book she always wanted him to read Green Eggs and Ham. 

Tate nodded his head and grabbed the book as Addy climbed onto his lap. Eileen walked into her room and peeked out her window. There was Tate sitting in his room like usual, but Addy was on his lap. He was smiling and making faces and holding a book. She squinted and got closer to the window to see the title. It was obviously a children’s book, she let out a small laugh Dr. Seuss’ Green Eggs and Ham it was also one of her childhood favorites. 

Tate glanced from the corner of his eye and saw a figure standing in the neighbor’s window. He knew it was Eileen. He liked that she watched him too. Eileen left her room to go downstairs and grab food. Nothing terribly elaborate. Samuel was drunk like most nights. Eileen walked quietly past his recliner hoping he would be asleep. She quickly got a plate and headed to the stove to grab food. The recliner sat up and she heard Samuel yawn. “God damn it.” She said quietly to herself. 

Samuel stood up and looked at her. His glassy eyes narrowed as he looked at Eileen. “You bitch.” He slurred. Samuel picked up the bottle of Jack next to him and took a long swig and grimaced. “You stupid whore.” He said taking steps forward pausing momentarily to gain his balance. 

Eileen backed up and her back hit the handle on the oven door. She huffed “I’m not Mom.” She said watching the towering figure stagger towards her. “Please stop.” 

He grabbed Eileen’s shoulders and got close to her face. “You’re afraid of me.” He said and laughed. Eileen turned her head away as the whiskey-scented breath puffed at her face “You should be.” He let out a hearty laugh and looked down. In his drunken stupor, he often mistook Eileen for her mother. “You should be afraid of me you filthy whore.” He said shaking her shoulders as he yelled in her face. Eileen threw the plate on the ground leaving class shattering all around them and food splattering on the floor. Her father Samuel paused and shook his head for a second as Eileen slipped from his hands. The frightened girl looked behind her as her father came barreling towards her. The glass bottle he had in his hand flew past her head and broke on the wall. She ran, not even stopping to avoid the broken glass. He grabbed Eileen’s arm and tugged her down. 

Eileen fell to the ground she was momentarily dazed from her head making hard contact with the wooden floorboards. Her head throbbed and she felt tears escaping down her face “Please daddy stop.” She said and curled into a ball as her father kicked her. She laid on the ground as her father berated her with fists and words. Usually, if she didn’t move he would stop and that’s exactly what happened. Eventually, he lost interest in his beatings and moved back to his seat where he passed out once again. Eileen was pissed. She was pissed at herself for not being strong enough, at her father for being a drunk, at her mother for taking the easy way out, and at the world for putting her in this shit place. She quickly put on a light sweater and her shoes and left. Her hair was a mess and her feet were bleeding from the pieces of glass in them and there were tears and makeup streaming down her face. She quickly slammed the door and walked out of her house. She didn’t know where she was going she just needed to go and go until she couldn’t anymore. 

Tate heard the commotion from next door. Yelling, screaming, glass breaking. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Addy had left his room once he was done with her book to go eat dinner. The last thing Tate wanted to do was sit in the same room as Larry and Constance and consume food. He looked back out his window and saw Eileen leaving the house. He couldn’t see her face but her demeanor said she was pissed off. Usually, Tate minded his own business with the neighbors but for some reason, he followed her. He followed behind at least one block to keep his distance and watched Eileen walking. She was walking as if her life depended on it. 

Finally, Eileen had reached the ocean. She walked towards it and collapsed to her knees onto the sand. Her body wanted to cry and scream but she didn’t allow it to escape. She ran her hands through her hair and started breathing heavily. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and she screamed and whipped around. She saw her neighbor, 

Tanner? Tom? No that wasn’t it. 

“Tate?” She said looking at him and finally remembering his name. 

Tate looked at the girl below him. She looked so small. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. “I come here too when I’m upset.” He said and sat down next to her. They sat together in silence watching the waves coming and going. Tate was anxious, he always was. He sat there tapping his hand on his leg. 

“I’ve never seen the ocean before,” Eileen said finally breaking the silence. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” He said “When I feel overwhelmed by life and feel like everything is closing in on me, I come here. Seeing the ocean reminds me of how small I am in the world. It keeps me grounded.” He said softly. 

Eileen nodded her head in agreement “In Wisconsin we just have lakes.” She huffed “It’s kind of similar but not really.” She looked over at Tate “Why did you follow me here?” She asked

Tate shrugged “It sounded like you were having a rough night.” Tate looked up, the beach was the only place you could see the stars.

Eileen rubbed her hands on her pants and shrugged “Yeah.” She said agreeing with him. “It’s been worse without mom.” 

“Did she leave you?” Tate asked.

“No. She’s dead.” Talking about her dead mother didn’t bother Eileen as much as it should have. “She died in May than a month later we moved down here.” Eileen looked out at the waves “Sometimes I envy her. She’s not here dealing with the aftermath of what her selfishness caused.” 

Tate nodded his head, Eileen was more like him than he originally thought. “I found her you know.” She said “My mom took a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of painkillers. She went to sleep and choked on her vomit.” Eileen remembered walking in her mother and father’s bedroom and crying. Not because she was sad her Mother had died but because she left Eileen with her abusive asshole of a father. “I wasn’t sad.” She said and looked at Tate. He was watching intently. “I was angry because she left me here with Samuel.” 

“My dad left me when I was six,” Tate said 

“Who’s that guy that’s with your mom then?” Eileen asked.

Tate huffed and smirked “That’s Larry. He’s a loser. Constance doesn’t love him. She just wanted to get back into the house. I tell them that every day. My dad left because Constance is a cock sucker. Literally, she was sucking the cock of the guy next door.” 

Eileen smiled and felt a little bit better, her life wasn’t the only one that was fucked up. “Do you go to Westfield?” Eileen asked out of the blue.

Tate scoffed “That shithole? Yeah.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then,” Eileen said and stood up. “It’s late. I need to go home.” She said and started back towards the road.

Tate stood up and followed suit “Do you really want to go back to your house tonight?” he asked looking skeptically at Eileen. 

Eileen looked down at her feet and frowned “No. But if you’re trying to get in my pants stop.” She said swiftly. 

Tate put a hand on his chest and mocked being offended “Me? Take advantage of a girl who is in emotional distress? Never.” He said and laughed. He did want to get in her pants that’s why he invited her over. 

Eileen smiled and took her sweater off revealing the ever-classic Nirvana smiley face shirt on underneath. Tate smiled when he saw it, a girl after his own heart but his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed the bruises on her arms. He grabbed her arm and stopped. 

Eileen flinched it was a habit. Most of the time when she was being touched it was to be hit by her father. She looked down at her arms and up at Tate. The look in his eyes was dark for some reason it drew Eileen in more. “Did he do this?” Tate asked looking down at them. Eileen couldn’t see his face as his shaggy blond hair was in the way, but she imagined it was as cold as how his voice sounded. 

Eileen stuttered and Tate let go of her arm “Don’t lie. “He said looking at her with his intense brown eyes. They reminded her of a shark’s eyes it scared her but the fear she felt was exhilarating. 

For some reason, she felt ashamed admitting it “Yes.” She said softly and looking down. 

Tate grabbed her chin and moved her head up, there were fresh tears streaming down her face “Don’t ever be ashamed of what someone else has done to you.” He said and brushed her hair out of her face. He let off a small smile “Let’s go.” 

 

Eileen remained silent the rest of the way to Tate’s house. she peeked into her living room window and saw Samuel sleeping in the recliner just as he was when she left. Eileen walked into Tate’s home and was overwhelmed by the vastness of their home. It looked big but it was huge on the inside. Tate walked up the staircase to his room and Eileen followed closely behind as to not get lost. 

Eileen didn’t know what to expect of Tate’s room. It was well organized and not messy, the only clutter there seemed to be is on his CD rack and around his stereo system. There were posters on the walls of various bands; Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, and Pearl Jam just to name a few. Tate reached under his bed and pulled out a small shoe box. “What’s that,” Eileen asked

“It’ll make you feel better,” Tate said with a small smirk on his face in the box there was a small baggy of white powder.

Eileen looked at Tate “Is that coke?” She asked nervously

Tate shrugged his shoulders “Yeah?” He said and dumped a small mountain out on his desk and reached for his credit card in his wallet. He began to finely chop it up and put it into lines. Tate licked his finger and cleared the area around his desk “Come here.” He said and held his finger out, it was lightly covered in the white substance. “Do you want to try it.” He said reaching his finger out towards Eileen. The short-haired girl nodded her head and walked over to Tate. “Open your mouth.” Eileen looked at Tate and opened her mouth “I’m not being weird, you’re supposed to gum it.” Tate said quickly. Eileen opened her mouth and Tate rubbed his finger on the inside of her lower lip. He turned back towards his desk and grabbed a dollar bill and rolled it up and snorted two lines. He rubbed his nose and sniffed; Eileen watched at his pupils exploded and soon his brown eyes were black. He handed the dollar bill to Eileen who hunched over the desk “Just do one and see how you feel.” He said. 

Eileen inhaled deeply and snorted one line, it tasted bitter and like chemicals. Suddenly she felt a jolt of energy rush through her “Wow” she said and looked at Tate who just smiled at her. 

“I told you it’d make you feel good.” He said while licking his finger and clearing off the remaining refinance and rubbing it along his gums and teeth. Tate turned towards his collections of CDs and put in Nevermind by Nirvana. Probably one of the most classic Nirvana albums. 

“Is this why you’re up until 4 am every night?” Eileen asked

Tate laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his bead “Yeah mostly. Whenever Constance or Larry piss me off I either go for a walk or do blow. It depends on my mood.”

Eileen sniffed and shuttered as a bitter drip went down her throat. She coughed and gagged; Tate laughed and looked at Eileen “Do you need water?”

“No, I’m fine.” Eileen sat down on his desk chair and felt jittery. She could every beat of the music run through her body, the feeling was amazing. However, it seemed like as soon as it started it was over. The comedown made her feel void of emotion yet strangely euphoric 

“Hey, Eileen?” Tate asked. 

“Yeah?” She answered

“Do you ever think about killing your dad?” Tate sat up in his bed and looked at Eileen. Her leg was bouncing up and down and she was staring at him. She sheepishly nodded her head “How?” Tate asked.

“Sometimes I think about pushing him down our basement steps while he’s drunk.” She said looking down at her feet “Or sometimes I like to think that while he’s hitting me I’ll get a surge of energy and choke him to death. The thought of feeling his last breath is something that I’ve always wanted to feel. I’d finally be in complete control.” She chewed on her lower lip “Do you think I’m weird?”

Tate laughed “No. I’d kill that fucker too if I were you.” 

“I should probably get going.” She said and stood up. “Um… Thanks for the coke?”

Tate stood up and followed her out his bedroom door “Let me walk you home.” He said 

Eileen knew if she said no he’d probably do it anyways so she allowed him to come with. This made her feel better because Tate would be there if her father woke up.

Tate and Eileen walked to the house next door without any issues and said their goodnights. Eileen walked in and looked behind her and saw that Tate lingered and watched in her front window to make sure she made it up the stairs okay.

 

The summer continued like this; both of their lives were organized chaos. On a hot Wednesday night in August Eileen asked a question Tate had been dreading “You said you had another sibling… Where is he?”

Tate froze and slowly looked up at Eileen “Yeah.” He swallowed thickly “I have a brother his names Beau.” He didn’t want to have to explain how his deformed brother lived chained in the attic. 

“Can… Can I meet him?” She asked not wanting to really press the subject due to how uncomfortable Tate looked. 

“E-Eileen Beau is a little different. More different than Addy.” He looked down at his jeans and rubbed his hands on them. 

Eileen stood up and walked over to where Tate was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder “It’s okay, we’re all a little different.” She said and smiled. Tate signed and stood up, thankfully Addy was sleeping and Constance and Larry were out on a date so he wouldn’t get yelled at for taking the neighbor girl over to see Beauregard.

Eileen followed Tate down the hall towards the attic and watched him open it and pull the steps down and she soon followed him up the stairs. It was dark and smelled like piss and rotting food. Eileen felt a pang in her heart when Tate tugged the cord on the light on and saw there were just the basic human necessities and a poor disfigured man chained to the floor. “This is my brother Beau.” Tate said walking over and putting his arm around Beau.

Beau smiled and looked at Tate “Play? Tate Play?” He asked.

Tate looked questioningly at Eileen “Yeah Beau let’s play I’m Eileen.” She said and reached her hand out. Beau walked past the hand and pulled her into a hug. His happiness was so pure despite being in such a dark and dismal place. There were simple toys like blocks and a ball around Beau’s space in the attic so Eileen walked to the ball and sat on the floor and spread her legs, Beau followed and so did Tate. Soon the three of them were passing the ball around back and forth for what seemed like a few minutes but was an hour. Beau yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Oh man, looks like this big guy is getting sleepy!” Eileen said and grabbed the ball. “Maybe we can read to him before he sleeps? What do you think Tate?”

Beau looked excitedly at Tate who smiled his first genuine smile in what seemed like a lifetime in his short 17 years of life “Yeah lets read Beau a story” he said walking down to the pile of books he usually read to Addy. He grabbed The Three Little Pigs. 

Seeing Tate smile caused a weird tingly feeling in Eileen’s belly. It was a feeling that made her realize the intense brown of Tate’s eyes and made her appreciate how Tate always seemed to smell like cigarettes and the beach. He came back up carrying the book in one hand and sat at the foot of Beau’s bed and Eileen stood behind Tate. Watching him interact with his siblings was something completely foreign to Eileen. It brought out a softer side to the blond-haired boy that Eileen didn’t even know existed. Before Tate was halfway finished with the book Beau was propped up with the pillows and softly snoring. Tate finished the book anyway just in case he woke up, he knew that Beau hated to be alone. “Hey, I’ll meet you downstairs okay?” Tate said once he finished the book. True to his word 15 minutes later Tate came down with wet eyes and a red nose. 

Eileen didn’t say anything but she knew how much it must hurt to see his brother treated like this. “Hey. Um, thank you for being so nice to Beau.” He said looking over at his friend. “I haven’t brought anyone up to see him before because… I don’t have any other friends and because I was too nervous to.”

Eileen shrugged her shoulders “I mean it’s the basic human thing to do, right? Be nice to someone who is nice to you, right?” Tate nodded his head and smiled “Well it’s getting late I’m going to head home.” Eileen said smiling. Tate nodded his head and showed Eileen to the door.

The summer continued in the blink of an eye, it was disappointing to Eileen because she didn’t look forward to being the new student. She got a copy of her schedule in the mail and walked over to Tate’s to compare their schedules. Their elderly maid opened the door and let Eileen in and she made her way up to Tate’s room. Eileen knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. “What the fuck do you want?” Tate yelled and opened the door “Oh it’s you. Sorry.” He mumbled and looked down at Eileen. 

Eileen smiled and shrugged it off. She pulled out her envelope and slid it over to Tate “I want to see if we have any classes together. So, we can suffer together.” She smiled and Tate smirked back at her and rummaged through his drawers for his schedule. Tate pulled it out and looked at the two papers side by side as Eileen peeked over his shoulder. “It looks like we have calculus, literature, and our science class together,” Eileen said. “What do you want to do after school?” Eileen said laying back on Tate’s bed.

Tate shrugged his shoulders “I don’t think about after school much.” 

Eileen nodded her head “To be honest I always thought I’d kill myself before I graduated.” 

“Yeah. Me too. But I can’t leave Addy and Beau they need me too much.” Tate said frowning to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings and things I stated at the beginning in my previous chapter still apply to this chapter.

Classes had been going on for a month now. Seeing Tate in school was fascinating, it was like seeing a new creature. He was focused and smart, however, he never applied himself because everything was a waste of his time, and whenever students got the chance to call his mom a cock sucker they would. He spent most of his time in the library listening to CDs and reading about birds and other subjects he liked or sitting with Eileen. Sitting with her was one of his many solaces when he wasn’t getting shit on about having a sister with down syndrome or the fact that his mother was the town whore. 

As for Eileen she wasn’t berated because no one knew anything about her except that a lot of people asked if she knew more cows than people or asked to hear her funny northern accent. A nice nerdy boy named Amir had taken a liking to her. He was awkward and never said much, but asked if they could study together as they both had a history class together. Eileen didn’t usually study much and it was the first month of school but Amir was nice enough. They had nothing in common other than having history class together and maybe a few bands they enjoyed but otherwise Eileen honestly just kept him around for the attention. 

Her new-found friendship in Amir made Tate very jealous. Scratch that he was raging with jealousy. It had been roughly two and a half weeks since Eileen and Tate had hung out somewhere other than the library at school. While walking through the school halls that day the walls were plastered with posters talking about the homecoming dance. The thought of wearing something other than a flannel and shaggy jeans was off-putting it sparked an idea in his head and he needed to act on it. Tate and Eileen assumed their normal position during lunch in the back corner of their lunchroom mostly away from everyone else but in perfect view of the entrances and exits, it helped Eileen’s anxiety being able to see where everyone was coming and going from. 

“So, do you have plans for homecoming?” Tate asked and took a bite from his apple. 

Eileen looked up from her food and blinked “What?” She asked 

“Do you have plans for homecoming?” He asked a second time.

The short-haired girl shrugged her shoulders “Dances aren’t my thing.”

“That’s good,” Tate said “They aren’t my thing either. Want to get fucked up at my house instead?” He asked smiling 

Eileen grinned and nodded her head “Tate I would love nothing more than to do that.” 

After lunch Amir and Eileen had study hall, Tate would always cut class a few minutes late to watch them. It wasn’t anything weird, he just needed to make sure he wouldn’t lose Eileen. Tate saw the two talking and Eileen put a hand on Amir’s shoulder, Tate clenched his jaw and continued peeking from the corner of the books. Amir quickly picked up his books and stuffed them into his bag and left just as the bell rang. Tate looked around and pretended to be just walking into the library. He walked past Amir and bumped his shoulder “Sorry man.” He said looking Amir in the eyes. The shy boy muttered an apology under his breath and quickly scurried away. “What was that about?” Tate asked pointing backward.

Eileen shrugged “He asked me to the homecoming dance and I said I had plans with you.” She started to gather her things.

Tate smiled a bit to himself “Wow bummer. He’s a nice kid.” Tate lied through his teeth. 

Eileen shrugged her shoulders "To be honest I just really liked the attention." She said 

Two weeks had passed and everything was back to normal. Amir had backed off; the jocks and preps were preparing for the homecoming dance and Eileen and Tate were back to reading together in the library. All was right in the world. Eileen and Tate walked to his home right after school ended, Tate prepared a quick meal for himself, Addy, Beau, and Eileen before they got started doing homework. Constance was out yet again and left his siblings in his care. The hours dwindled away and before Eileen knew it she woke up on Tate’s bed and the sun was shining on her face. She looked down and saw Tate sleeping on the floor with a blanket and pillow. She leaned over and poked him “Tate” She whispered. Nothing. “Tate” She shook him a little harder and earned a groan from him. “Tate wake up.” She said again.

Tate opened his sleepy eyes and looked up at Eileen. Seeing her wake up in the morning was something he’d always thought about. Her usually neat short hair was wild and circled around her like a lion’s mane and the makeup she wore the night before was streaked under her eyes. To Tate, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Sorry,” He said in a raspy voice “You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you to go home so I just let you sleep here.” 

Eileen smiled, that was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. Her thoughts quickly were pushed out of her head when she remembered she hadn’t gone home last night “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She quickly got out of Tate’s bed and started to gather things “I forgot to tell Samuel I was coming over here and I didn’t come home. He’s going to kill me.” 

Tate grabbed Eileen’s shoulder, she jumped and turned around “I’ll take you back.” Tate said, “Don’t worry it’ll be okay.” Eileen sighed and she and Tate made their way back to her house next door. 

Eileen’s prediction was correct. She got home and Tate walked behind her. Her father stepped in front of her as she stepped into the front hallway. “And where were you last night Missy?” He asked looking down at her “Fucking the neighbor boy?” He asked pointing at Tate.

Eileen looked down at her feet “I’m sorry. We were just doing homework.” Samuel grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and pushed her towards the stairs.

“Yeah, I’m sure you were studying him real good, weren’t you? Ungrateful bitch.” Samuel looked at Tate who was slightly taller than him and Tate stared back with his emotionless eyes unafraid of the cowardly man in front of him. 

“I sure hope we weren’t fucking. It’d be pretty weird since you’re fucking my mom and all.” Tate snapped at Samuel with a condescending smirk. He looked at Eileen as she walked up the stairs, her arms were shaking and she moved slowly not wanting to leave Tate’s site. 

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Samuel said and slammed the door in Tate’s face. 

Tate quickly walked to his room and looked through his window to see if he could see Eileen. His heart was pounding as he watched her father walk upstairs and shut the curtains. Tate felt completely helpless and full of rage. 

After shutting the curtains in Eileen’s room Samuel turned and looked at her. Eileen looked at Samuel with fear in her eyes. She was shaking “I promise daddy we just did homework I can show you.” She said standing up.

“Sit down.” Samuel snapped; Eileen jumped and sat back down “I was your age once too. I know what ‘doing homework’ really means.” Eileen looked towards her closed window and began to cry as Samuel slapped her across the face. Samuel gripped her arms hard “I don’t want you to leave this house unless it’s for school you hear me, Eileen.” He yelled in her face as she sobbed. He slapped her again “I said do you hear me?” Eileen nodded her head and held her cheek as it stung in pain. “You better hear me loud and clear otherwise you won’t like what happens if catch you over there again.” 

Eileen sobbed and walked over to her window. She desperately wanted to open the curtain and see Tate but at the same time, she didn’t want him to see her so broken. The image of his face twisting in pain and rage made her stomach knot. She got up and looked in the mirror and saw a nice bruise forming on her cheekbone from how hard Samuel had slapped her. She sighed and grabbed her foundation and began to powder her face, wincing at the tenderness of it. Eileen went back and opened her curtains and saw Tate pressed against his window desperately trying to see into Eileen’s. She smiled the best fake smile she could muster and waved. Tonight, was supposed to be the night they hung out and got fucked up instead of going to the homecoming dance and Eileen was determined to make that happen.  
Tate saw Eileen in the window finally she looked seemingly okay. Tate sighed a breath of relief and saw Eileen put a piece of paper on the window _'Still on for tonight?'_ Tate quickly scrambled to find a notebook and sharpie _'Yes.'_ He wrote back. Eileen smiled at him through the window _'10 ok?'_ Tate grinned and gave her a thumbs up. 

Eileen showered and tried to stay busy and make the time pass as quickly as possible. She soon drifted off to sleep and woke up a few hours later. It was 8 pm so Samuel was probably passed out in front of the TV. She took this time to quickly get ready and look a little bit presentable for when she snuck over to Tate’s. It wasn’t anything special but it was enough to make her look like she didn’t get the shit beaten out of her earlier today. She quietly snuck out the back door and walked into the Langdon household and quickly to Tate’s room. She barged in without knocking, Tate quickly got up and put the comic he was reading down and rushed over and hugged Eileen in the warmest embrace she’d ever had. “Oh my god Eileen what the fuck happened after I left?” Tate asked stepping back and looking her over.

“Nothing he just yelled at me and said I wasn’t allowed to come over here anymore.” Eileen shrugged her shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal.

Tate looked at her and knew she was lying “If you aren’t allowed to come over anymore then why are you here now?”

Eileen smiled but you could see the pain in her eyes “I didn’t want to bail on our plans for tonight.”

Tate smiled softly and pulled out two bottles of vodka from his closet “Alright let tonight commence.” 

The two were tipsy and high off weed and a little bit of cocaine, Tate was sitting on the floor and Eileen had her head in his lap “Hey Eileen?” Tate asked. 

She looked up at him questioningly “Hm?” She asked

“Do… Do um you ever think about hurting people?” Tate asked started to run his fingers through her hair. 

Eileen closed her eyes “What do you mean? Like fighting or killing?” 

Tate chewed on his lip “Like ever killing someone?” 

Eileen’s eyes opened and she sat up and looked at Tate. Tate felt his heart pounding in his chest and was sure he weirded her out. “Yeah.” Eileen said softly “Sometimes I think about stabbing that fucker and feeling his lungs pop and his chest collapse as I kill him.” 

Tate looked surprised “Sometimes I think about killing Larry. Did you know his wife killed herself and their children?” He asked looking at Eileen.

Eileen shook her head “Tell me about it.” She said and leaned her head on his chest. 

Tate gulped and put his arm around her shoulder nervously. “Constance and I used to live in the house you live in now and Larry lived here with his family. He told his wife that he was leaving her for Constance and that she needed to leave so that my family could move in. So, she locked herself in their daughters’ bedroom and started it on fire.”

Eileen pulled back from Tate’s chest and looked at him again “What would you do to Larry?” She whispered.

Tate licked his lips and looked in Eileen’s eyes “Sometimes I think I’d like to light him on fire to show him the same pain that his family went through because of his selfish decisions.” 

The two kept moving closer together until Tate hesitantly reached up and cupped Eileen’s face with two hands and she winced and pulled away “I’m so sorry.” Tate said.

Eileen held her face and tears began to slowly fall down it “It’s okay. It’s fine.” She said and looked away from Tate covering the side of her face.

Tate reached up and grabbed Eileen’s arm “Eli, what’s wrong?” 

“Stop,” Eileen said and pulled away. No one had called her Eli since she was little. Her face scrunched up in pain at the memories of her life before her mother died and her father became abusive.

“Elie let me see.” Tate pulled at her arm and she allowed it to move down. Her tears and rubbing had made the makeup fade and showed the bright purple bruise from earlier that took up her entire cheek. “Did he do this to you?” Eileen looked away but nodded her head. Tate stood up and grabbed his shoes

“Tate where are you going?” Eileen asked in a soft voice.

“I’m going to kill him.” Tate quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt. Eileen tugged at Tate’s arm 

“Please don’t.” she held on tightly to his arm “I can’t lose you,” Eileen said looking up at Tate.

Tate felt his heart stop at Eileen’s words he looked down at Eileen and saw her tear streaked face and pulled her in close and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her and kissed the top of her head. Eileen buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent “I won’t do it today. But I want to let you know that I am going to kill Samuel eventually. I can’t stand seeing you hurt.” Tate let go of Eileen and looked down at his shirt. It was covered in tears and makeup but he didn’t care. The night grew late and the morning hours approached so Tate walked Eileen back to her house and hugged her and bid her a good night. 

Another week of sneaking out to Tate’s house came and went and Halloween was approaching. Addy had been asking Eileen to take her trick-or-treating for the entire week and convinced Constance to ask Samuel if it was okay to take her. Shockingly enough he agreed to it, probably because Constance asked instead of Eileen. Addy talked on and on about how excited she was to be snoopy for Halloween and insisted that she dress up with her as well. Addy even said that Tate was going to dress up. Eileen agreed to dress up, she was going to be Rosie the Riveter. The time for trick or treating approached and Eileen met Addy outside of their two houses on the sidewalk and they waited for Tate to come out. He had his hair slicked back and a plain white shirt and leather jacket. It was an obvious attempt at being a 60s greaser. Tate and Eileen’s eyes connected and something electric happened Tate looked at Eileen donning a light blue jean button down, dark jeans, and the polka dot bandanna in her hair and chewed on his lip. “Nice costume.” He said looking at her.

Eileen grinned “Same to you.” She said and let out a small laugh. The trio made their way down their block stopping at every house that had their porch lights on, children were running around in costumes around them and the air was nice and crisp. It was nothing like a Wisconsin Halloween where it was cold and you needed to wear a jacket so no one could see your costume. This was something that Eileen enjoyed about LA. The thought of never smelling cow shit or having to wear a winter jacket was liberating. Addy ran ahead by a few house and Tate and Eileen lingered back walking slowly together. “It’s nice that you take Addy out and give her a little freedom,” Eileen said looking up at Tate.

Tate shrugged his shoulders “It’s the one time a year she gets to go out and dress up and not be coddled by Constance.” Tate smiled and watched his sister a house ahead of them running down the steps after getting her pumpkin full of candy. They made their way around the block and back to Tate’s home before the sun went down. Tate went and tucked Addy into bed and told her goodnight and met Eileen downstairs. “Do you want to walk to the beach?” Tate asked walking back and forth on his feet.

Eileen nodded her head and the two began their stroll to the beach which was a few blocks away. Within 20 minutes they were there. Eileen had laid out a blanket they brought with and they started a small beach fire with some driftwood and a lighter that Tate kept on him. They sat together on the blanket near the fire. Eileen leaned onto Tate’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Tate was humming along with a tune in his head and sighed. “Did it bother when I called you Eli?” He asked Eileen.

Eileen nestled her head in his chest and shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know. I guess no one has called me that for a few years.” She rubbed her hands on her jeans and frowned “My mom used to call me that before everything went to shit.” She said and looked up at Tate.

“I can stop if you want,” Tate said and looked down at her.

“It’s okay I don’t mind.” She smiled

Tate cupped her face and rubbed her formally bruised cheek with his thumb and smiled “I’m really happy that your face healed. I hated seeing that on your face.”

Eileen signed and laid back “Yeah me too. It was a constant reminder.” 

Tate laid back and groaned he stretched his arms out and Eileen laid with her head on his chest and listened to him hum. Tate began to run his fingers through her hair, it was soft and thick. He liked how it felt on his finger-tips “Hey Eli?” Tate said looking down at her.

“Yeah, Tate?” Eileen said in a breathy voice and looking up at Tate.

“Can… Can I kiss you?” Tate’s face was red and he looked at Eileen carefully. 

Eileen sat up and felt her neck and face getting hot “Y-yeah I guess so.” Eileen licked her lips and felt her heart beginning to race.

Tate sat up and cupped Eileen’s face and looked down at her. He brushed some stray tuffs of hair out of her face and leaned down. His lips ghosted hers and he felt a shock go through him. Eileen reached up and grabbed the lapels of Tate’s leather jacket and gasped at the feeling of his breath on her face. He smelled like the candy he’d been eating all day and cigarettes. Tate pulled her face hard against his mouth and gave her a hard and firm kiss. Eileen gasped and felt Tate’s tongue poke into her mouth she let out a small whine and ran a hand through his hair. Tate laid back and Eileen crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. Eileen broke away and looked at Tate. His pupils were dilated and a light dusting of pink coated his cheeks. “Jesus I’ve been waiting so long for that,” Eileen said and sat up sitting on him. 

Tate smiled “Really?” he asked.

Eileen blushed “Yeah. Have you?” 

“Yeah. That’s why I asked to.” Tate grabbed her hips and rubbed her legs. He liked how thick her thighs were and the nice curve of her waist and how large her breasts were on her small frame. God, she was so beautiful. “You should probably get up,” Tate said looking away.

Eileen tilted her head to the side “Why?” She asked.

Tate coughed “I have a hard-on.” He looked away.

Eileen flashed Tate a devilish smile and ground her hips down onto his erection. 

Tate arched his back and whined “El stop.” Tate huffed.

Eileen leaned down “Make me,” She said and kissed Tate’s neck while continuing to grind down on his pelvis.

“Fuck,” Tate said and gripped her hips hard and ground back into them. Eileen arched her back and put her hands on his chest and groaned. “Eli babe we need to stop,” Tate said as he felt a knot building up in his stomach. He watched her bouncing up and down on his clothed erection and felt his climax coming. Quickly he pushed her off and closed his eyes. “Fuck I almost came in my pants,” Tate said sitting up and breathing heavily. 

Eileen sat up from her sandy spot and brushed her hair out of her face “Shit I’m sorry I got carried away.” She stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. 

Tate shook his head and looked up at Eileen while also trying to maintain his composure “If I’m going to come I want it to be while I’m fucking you senseless.” He gave her a smirk.

Eileen’s face turned red and she gave a nervous laugh “I’m a virgin.” She said sheepishly. 

Tate shrugged “It’s okay me too.” He said and stood up grabbing the blanket and shaking the sand out of it and brushing the sand off his pants. “I’m sorry if this is going to make things weird.” 

Eileen grinned and looked up at Tate “I liked it a lot.” She said and let out a laugh “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” She said and began to walk back towards their houses.

Tate caught up in a few large strides and cleared his throat a little bit “Well then maybe we should continue when we get back to my place?”

Eileen shrugged her shoulders and continued walking “I don’t know we’ll see.” 

Soon they were back in Tate’s room, Tate quickly shut the door and dipped his head down to kiss Eileen. She kissed back and stood on her tiptoes to try and compensate for her short height. Tate began to kiss down the side of her cheek and to her neck where he began to suck and leave small bites trailing down to her collarbone. He tugged on her button-down shirt and pulled back. Eileen’s eyes were hooded and her lips were swollen and pink “Jesus Eileen you’re so beautiful.” He said and pulled her close to him began to unbutton her shirt while kissing her. 

Eileen gasped at his touch “Tate” She breathlessly said. He pulled away and looked at her. She looked down at her messy state, her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her black bra was peeking through her top, her hair was a mess and her heart was racing. She quickly walked over to his bed and Tate followed. He sat next to her and she climbed on top of his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and the two locked in a tight embrace.

Tate began to kiss down her neck and pulled her bra down exposing her large breasts. Eileen quickly covered her chest and her face heated and turned red. “It’s okay babe.” He gave her a soft kiss on the lips “You’re so beautiful you really have no clue.”

Slowly, she moved her hands down and Tate finished pulling her button-down shirt open and saw her exposed breasts, the sight itself was enough to make him want to come in his pants. They were round and full and her nipples were hard and pink. He tentatively grasped one in his hand, his touch was cold which caused Eileen to jump. He brushed his thumb over her nipple and she gasped at the foreign sensation. Eileen pulled him back and met him with a hot open-mouthed kiss as he began to pinch and gently twist her nipples “Mmm Tate.” Eileen moaned. Tate kissed down her neck and left small bites trailing his path. He slowly enveloped one of her breasts in his mouth while continuing to play with the other one. Eileen arched her back “Oh fuck” She gasped and ran her hand through his hair and gave a gentle tug to his curly blond hair. 

Eileen ground her hips down hard on Tate’s looming erection and Tate thrust his hips back into her and she gasped at the pressure near her lower region. He grasped hard on to Eileen’s hips and began pressing his erection into her heat and pushing her hips down hard. Tate groaned as her watched her breasts bouncing up and down as he felt her the heat of her core pressing against his throbbing cock. Eileen locked eyes with Tate and was mesmerized by the look on his face. The sight of his hair being messy, his pupils dilated, and him chewing on his lower lip combined to the new sensation of Tate’s cock pressing through the fabric of her jeans was enough to be her undoing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back and gripped Tate’s shoulders hard as she reached her peek. Tate watched Eileen’s orgasm mesmerized by the beauty he saw and felt himself burst into his pants. “Fuck” He huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

Eileen leaned her head on his shoulder and was breathing heavily. She could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. “I’m sorry.” She said being muffled by his shirt.

“It’s fine.” Tate let out a puff of air and shifted awkwardly now becoming fully aware of the stickiness in his pants. “I should probably clean up.” 

Eileen let out a small laugh and quickly got off Tate’s lap “Yeah me too.” 

Quickly the two cleaned themselves up and Tate walked Eileen home. Eileen quickly got ready for bed and laid down staring at her ceiling with her mind racing at what she and Tate had just done. She didn’t mind it and liked it a lot. But she worried that he just wanted to do stuff because he was a 17-year-old boy. She’d made a mental note to ask him what exactly he wanted from her before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I will be writing one more chapter. I have like 30 pages written up so far (Not completely finished yet) and this covers 1-24 I believe. Let me know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter let me know what you all think! Also, this will be the chapter that discusses the murder of various kinds including the school shooting (I do not condone school shootings or guns in classrooms in any way shape or form). I just want to make that very clear to everyone reading this as they are a very hot topic in discussion these days; I just included it as apart of the storyline in the show.

Two months had passed and their friendship had remained relatively normal. They managed to not do anything since Halloween. Eileen had been meaning to ask her question since that night but continuously forgot to ask. Tate suppressed it like all the rest of his issues in his life. Christmas was looming and it was Eileen’s first Christmas without snow. Her father had forgotten about banning her from visiting Tate thankfully so the two spent a lot of time together as it was Eileen’s first holiday without her mom. Eileen had gotten Tate the new album from Soul Asylum on CD and she was excited to give it to him. Eileen quickly wrapped his present in some newspapers she found lying around the house and walked next door. She let herself in and was greeted by Moira and made her way up to Tate’s door and knocked. Tate let her in and grinned shoving bag in her face “Here open it.” He said. Tate looked like a little kid, it was adorable. 

Eileen opened the bag and pulled out a New Order vinyl. Eileen grinned “This is so nice! Open mine.” She said while handing him her small wrapped CD case. 

Tate grabbed it and quickly ripped it open. He scanned the name and then walked over and scanned his CD shelf “You know not a lot of people buy me CDs I don’t already have.” He said turning and grinning and popped it into his boom box. 

Eileen laid on his floor and Tate laid on his bed listening to the CD “Hey Tate?” Eileen asked.

Tate looked down at Eileen lying down on his floor “Yeah?” He asked.

“Do you remember Halloween?” She asked

Tate’s face flushed and he quickly laid back “Yeah of course I do.” 

She sat up and rubbed her hands on her jeans “What exactly did you want to come out of that?” She asked nervously.

Tate was slightly taken back by her question. He sat up and turned so that he was facing her “Why? What did you want to come out of it?”

Eileen frowned “Don’t turn this question around on me.” She huffed “Just answer it.” 

Tate put his hands up in defense “Okay. Okay” He said and let out a puff of air “I really like you, Eli,” he said, “I think everything about you is gorgeous, right down to your busted lip caused by that fucker.”  
Eileen touched her mouth and frowned remembering Samuel throwing a can of beer at her causing her lip to split open. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tate grabbing the sides of her face “Eli say something.” He said looking desperate for an answer to his confession. 

She looked up at him lost for words “I- I like you too.” She said and smiled softly.

Tate grinned and pulled her into a gentle kiss, it wasn’t hard like before, but it was tender and needy. She pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and he snaked his arms around her waist. Quickly before she knew it her top was off and Tate had engulfed one of her breasts with his mouth and was twisting her other nipple in his hand. She moaned and arched her back and rubbed her knee against his growing erection. Tate looked up at her “I don’t want another mess in my pants this time.” He said smiling.

Eileen laughed “I have a plan don’t worry.” She said smiling up at him. 

Tate’s hand ghosted against the waistband of her jeans “Can…um… Can I you know… finger you?” His face was turning red and Eileen could tell he was nervous.

Eileen continued smiling and nodded her head. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and took them off so she was just in her panties. Tate nervously licked his lips and put his hand on them. They gently teased her wet folds, Eileen’s breath began to get shaky as she watched him with anticipation. “Please, Tate.” She said looking up at him. 

Tate locked eyes with Eileen and slowly inserted a finger into her tight wet pussy and began to finger fuck her at a slow pace. She moaned and moved her hips against his finger matching the pace. Tate used his thumb and brushed it against her clit and earned a shutter and gasp from Eileen. 

It was a sensation she had never experienced before. Sure, she’d touched herself but having someone else do it was a whole new experience “Faster please.” She begged and ground her hips against his fingers. Quickly Tate began to pick up the pace while relentlessly rubbing her clit with his thumb her moans began to become more frequent and higher pitched “Don’t stop.” She said and scrunched her face up. Tate watched her legs begin to shake and he began to finger fuck her harder and rub her clit harder and faster, the whole sight of Eileen coming undone was amazing. Her back arched and she grabbed the carpet on his floor and bucked her hips while moaning his name. He pulled his fingers out from her soaked panties and licked them off while looking at her. Eileen laid back and caught her breath before she sat up “Lie down.” She said looking up at his bed. 

Tate looked up at Eileen and arched his brow but did as she said. She ran a hand along his erection and watched as a shutter rang through Tate’s body. She began to unbutton and take his jeans off; Tate caught on and kicked them off to help. Eileen noticed a bulge in his boxers and pulled his waistband down. Tate grabbed her hand “What are you doing.” He asked with a shaky voice.

She looked up at him with big eyes “I’m going to suck your cock.” She said bluntly. 

Tate ran a hand through his hair and smirked down at her motioning for her to continue. Eileen tugged his boxers off and his cock sprang free. She grabbed it and Tate gasped as she began to move her hand up and down and then slowly licked the precome off the tip. Tate watched her with his mouth hanging open. Her mouth engulfed his cock while her hand took the rest of the length she couldn’t fit in her mouth and she began to bob her head up and down with her hand matching her pace. Tate leaned back and bit his lip and let out a groan. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair earning a moan from Eileen that vibrated through his cock. He bucked his hips and felt her gag on his length, it took all his strength not to relentlessly fuck her face right then and there “Go faster, please.” He said and the neediest and helpless voice. Eileen began to move faster and faster until she had an expert pace set. Tate was breathing heavily and gripping his bed sheets tightly. He looked down and made eye contact with Eileen as she tried to engulf his entire length. He watched her head move down and continue down until she almost reached the base of his cock “Oh fuck.” He said as he felt her throat spasm around him “Eli I’m going to come.” He said in a shaky voice and watched her look back at him with watery eyes from gagging on his length and felt his undoing as he burst inside of her mouth. He let out a long groan as she licked him clean. He was huffing and out of breath and looked up at Eileen who was wiping the spit from her mouth. “I think we're more than just friends,” Tate said smiling.

Eileen laughed and nodded her head “Yeah we are.” 

The new year came quicker than Eileen had imagined. Things at her house were normal, however; Tate’s house was getting worse. He couldn’t physically stand to sit in the same room as Larry and Constance anymore. Constance constantly berated Adelaide for having Down Syndrome despite that being out of her control and being smarter than the average person in her situation, and Beauregard was almost entirely forgotten about by Constance. Tate had been talking about Beau to Eileen in the hallway at school when a teacher heard them in passing and called Child Social Services. They were not very pleased and informed that they would be filing a motion to take Beau and evaluate the safety of the other children in the house. Constance’s wailing could be heard down the block. She was furious that she was called an unfit parent, Tate of course, was never happier than someone finally called his mother out on her mistakes.  
However, the following morning Eileen was woken up by ambulance and police sirens. Quickly she ran outside to see the commotion and saw Constance standing on their porch with crumpled tissues in her hands and Tate sitting on the steps with his head down between his knees visibly sobbing “Tate!” Eileen called from in front of the bodies of the police officers blocking her way and view. 

Tate looked up, his eyes were swollen and his face was red from how hard he was crying “He’s gone, Eileen.” His eyes looked lost, almost like he wasn’t comprehending what was going on.

Eileen wanted so desperately to run up and hold Tate but the police weren’t allowing her to go through. She waited and watched as a gurney with a body bag was rolled out of their home. She felt her heart hit her stomach and instantly felt sick. She knew it was Beau. Larry came out of the house, he looked as though he’d seen a ghost, he was pale and sickly looking. He comfortingly put a hand on Tate’s shoulder to which Tate smacked out of the way and got up and stormed over towards Eileen. “Come on.” He said walking right past Eileen despite his mother’s calling and pleading for him to come back. 

Tate was walking quickly and Eileen had to keep a small jogging pace just to keep up with his long legs “Tate” Eileen said trying to catch up, however, he wasn’t listening. “Tate! Will you stop and listen to me?” She yelled.

Tate turned around and looked at Eileen. His face scrunched up in pain as he broke down sobbing “They killed him Eli” Tate said between sobs.

Eileen put her arm around Tate and let him fell on her shoulder. Her shoulder was drenched in his tears “Who killed him?” she asked while rubbing his back.

“Larry and Constance.” He said and wrapped his arms tightly around Eileen as though letting go would kill him “Beau didn’t deserve to go like that.” He huffed into her shoulder.

Eileen continued rubbing his back in small circles “Tate you don’t know that. I know how Constance and Larry treated him was horrible, but I don’t think they would have intentionally hurt him. Why do you think they did?”

Tate immediately pulled back from her grasp and looked at Eileen and quirked an eyebrow “Eli, Beau told me.” He said, “You really don’t know about the house?” he asked. 

“What about the house?” she asked looking up at her boyfriend’s red puffy eyes. 

“If you die in the house, you can’t ever leave it.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“What do you mean?” Eileen asked. 

“I mean exactly what I said Eileen. I’m serious.” Eileen could tell by Tate’s tone he was getting more and more frustrated “Do you not believe me?”

Eileen opened her mouth not knowing what to say “Tate, of course, I want to believe you but I want you to show me that it’s actually real.” She said not entirely getting what Tate was trying to tell her. 

Eileen waited with Tate the rest of that day at the beach for the police to clear up. Not much was said between the two, Tate was furious at Larry and Constance, and Eileen honestly had no idea what to think. She knew that Tate would never lie to her but given the circumstances even she wasn’t thinking straight. Once it was well into the night Eileen and Tate headed back quickly and quietly entered the house. They quickly ran up to the attic where Beau had died the previous night. “Beau?” Tate called. His voice wavered a bit. “Come on bud, it’s me and Eileen.”

“Play?” a familiar voice asked.

Eileen jumped and turned around. Behind her stood Beau, there was a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose, his eyes were bloodshot from the broken vessels inside them, and his nose and mouth were a pale white-grey color. She was astonished “You were right.” She said not taking her eyes off Beau. Beau came towards them but was stopped by the chain around his foot, even in death he was trapped. 

“Come on Beau. Tell Eileen what you told me.” Tate said motioning to continue talking. 

Beau’s normally cheerful demeanor quickly turned to sadness “Larry hurt Beau.” He said slowly trying to think of his words. “Larry tell Beau sleep.” He said and pointed at his soiled mattress and pillow on the floor near the trio. Beauregard’s shoulders slumped and he began to cry. Quickly Eileen went over to comfort him unafraid of his disfigurements or the fact that he was a ghost now.  
Eileen smiled softly “It’s okay Beau we’ll still visit and play just like before.” She said smiling “Right now it’s late and Tate and I need to sleep okay?” her eyes were beginning to get glassy. She sniffed and rubbed her nose and turned to go downstairs for the night. She turned once she was out of the attic and looked up at Tate “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you right away.” She said and buried her face in his chest

“Eileen, I want to let you know that when I kill Samuel I’m also going to kill Larry.” Tate said looking at Eileen with the emptiest expression she’d ever seen on his face before.

The month of January had come and passed quickly. Despite the suspicious circumstances of Beau’s death and Tate’s persistence, the autopsy ruled it was accidental asphyxiation due to his respiratory illness. Eileen and Tate knew better rumors circled around Tate and Eileen’s lives at school due to the death of Tate’s brother many of the teachers and students shunned Tate due to his mother’s reputation as the town whore, however now they made comments about her parenting and were taking it out on Tate and Eileen was guilty by association and was also given some heat about it. 

“Eileen?” Tate asked out of the blue. The two were sitting in his room listening to music and doing homework together.

“Yeah?” She looked up from her notebook and saw Tate, his eyes had dark circles under them and he always looked sad. He was never the same after Beau passed. 

“I have been thinking about something a lot.” He was nervous and stumbling over his words.

“Well go on tell me.” She smiled softly and reassuringly to her boyfriend. 

“I want to kill Larry, your dad, and everyone at school.” His face was blank and expressionless “I haven’t been sleeping. Every night once you leave I go up and talk with Beau and I just think about him being smothered and every time you come over with a bruise or cut on your body it makes me furious. Every time at school I see those mindless fuckers just following the herd like sheeple and shitting on us it makes me so angry. Everyone looks down on us Eileen and I can’t stand it.” He didn’t want to say it but the thought of blowing Amir’s face off made him immensely satisfied a swell. He put his head in his hands. 

Eileen stood up and walked over to him and put her hands on his back. He leaned over and rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat “I do to Tate” She said and watched him look up at her with his big brown eyes “Every time my dad hurts me or yells at you I think about strangling him until I feel his windpipe break underneath my fingers and I want to let Larry know how much he hurt his family and show him the same pain of being burned alive and seeing how everyone at school treats you hurts me so much. I hate seeing you in so much pain Tate because I love you.” She said looking at him.

Tate sat up and immediately pulled her into a furious kiss. He held her tightly against him and kissed her lips. It was so needy. He slowly moved to her jaw and began placing little kisses down her neck to the collar of her shirt where he broke off. “I love you too Eileen. I was so scared to say it.” He bit his lower lip and looked at Eileen with that sparkle that he’d lost since Beau’s murder.

She smiled and leaned her head on Tate’s chest and nestled her head in as he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tate laid back in his bed and Eileen followed making herself comfortable under the covers and laying her head on Tate’s chest and they both fell asleep. It was early but the school year was coming to an end and they had an emotionally exhausting day. Eileen was shaken awake by a roll of loud thunder shaking Tate’s home. The loud noise startled her as well as her general fear of thunderstorms. This was her first California rainstorm as rain was rare on this side of the US. Tate’s eyes lazily fluttered open and he looked over at Eileen “Hey, why are you up?” He asked with a hoarse voice.

Eileen shrugged her shoulders “The thunder scared me don’t worry. Go back to sleep.” She said 

Tate rolled himself over onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow “You need to sleep too El.” He said and pulled her close to him smiling.

Eileen smiled and let out a small laugh “Stop.” She whined playfully.

Tate grinned “Make me.” He said holding her tightly against him. She could feel the rumble of his laughter against his back. 

Eileen looked up at him and arched her brow and quickly wriggled out and straddled his hips and grabbed his arms. “Ha, I got you!” She grinned. She was just in a large old tee shirt and underwear it wasn’t anything special but Tate still thought she was beautiful. 

He put his hands on her hips and ground down into them “No I think I’ve got you.” He said with a devilish smirk as she let out a gasp at the pressure on her core.

“Tate” She whined as he continued to grind harder and harder into her. 

Tate could feel the wet fabric of her panties brushing against his boxers and bit his lip as he watched Eileen’s face scrunch up with pleasure. “Fuck El I want you so bad right now.” He said and pulled her into a hungry and needy kiss. He slipped his hand down the back of her panties and firmly grabbed at her ass and started to kiss down her neck leaving small bites and hickies in his wake. 

Eileen began to move against Tate’s growing erection to gain some sort of friction at her core. She buried her head the crook of his shoulder and let out a breathy moan as he tugged at her short hair. “Please Tate, touch me.” She begged.

He quickly slipped a hand into her panties and began furiously rubbing her clit with his thumb as his two fingers began to pump in and out of her wet pussy. She moaned and pushed her hips against his fingers. He flipped Eileen over onto her back and slipped her shirt off and looked down at her exposed breasts. No matter how many times Tate saw her naked he still couldn’t get over how amazing she was. He bent down and engulfed one of her breasts in his mouth and began to twist and pinch her other nipple. Eileen moaned and arched her back into his head “Please don’t stop.” She ran a hand through his hair and gripped a fist full of it tight and earned a groan from Tate. He slipped her panties off and kissed down her belly and to the top of her pelvis where he stopped and spread her legs to reveal her to him. Eileen looked down at Tate with heavily lidded eyes and her mouth ajar “Please” she whined and watched Tate move closer. She bucked her hips in anticipation, he licked her folds and she jumped at the foreign sensation. He slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump them at a steady pace as he began to suck on her clit. Eileen’s head was spinning as she reached down and grabbed a fist full of Tate’s hair and pushed it closer to her. Her legs started to shake as he ruthlessly continued to finger her and suck her clit. Her back arched as she felt the familiar knot building up in her stomach “Oh my god Tate keep going I’m so close.” She said and bit her lip as he began to move his fingers faster and faster hitting the spot inside her that drove her crazy. She let out a long moan and bucked her hips into Tate’s mouth as she came hard. Tate licked her clean and looked up at Eileen breathing heavily. She looked beat. He crawled on top of her and kissed her hard, she could taste herself. Eileen reached a hand under Tate’s shirt and pulled it up over his head and Tate wriggled out of his boxers. 

He hovered over her and nervously looked at her “Eileen… Do you… want to… you know?” He said and looked down at his erection. 

Eileen looked up at him questioningly “Blow you?” she smiled “Yeah!”  
Tate grinned and let out a nervous laugh “I mean that’d be great but I meant if you wanted to… you know to do it?”

Eileen’s face turned red “Oh um yeah we can.” She let out a nervous laugh too. She didn’t know what it was that made her so nervous. It was probably because they’d never done it before. 

Eileen quickly spread her legs and Tate positioned himself at her entrance “Wait.” He said, “Shouldn’t we use a condom?” He asked 

Eileen shrugged “I mean I’m on birth control so we don’t have to.” 

Tate let out a sigh “Okay I didn’t have any I wasn’t prepared.” He smiled and Eileen grinned back. He leaned down and quickly kissed her and started to slowly enter her. Tate bit his lip “Oh my god” He groaned she felt so good around him. He looked up at Eileen and watched as her pupils dilated and her mouth hung open at first it was a pain but quickly after she was overcome with a wave of pleasure. Tate pulled out and slammed back into her again. Eileen let out a whine as Tate began to quickly began to move his hips against hers. Eileen held on to Tate and raked her nails down his back leaving little red lines “Oh fuck Eli.” He said and arched his back. He was trying to hard not to lose it right then and there.

“Tate, I want you to fuck me so hard.” She whined as her eyes fluttered shut and her head craned backward.

Tate gripped her hips with bruising strength and started to fuck her harder slamming into her hips “You like that?” he watched her and bit his lip hard. She moaned softly and he pulled her head to the side by her hair “I said do you like this? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

Tate’s sudden dominance lit a fire in Eileen’s belly “Oh fuck yes.” She groaned “Oh Tate” She moaned she was trying to be quiet to not wake anyone who was sleeping in his house. 

“Say it louder.” He said tugging at her hair.

“I-I don’t want to wake anyone.” Eileen’s face was red. 

Tate smirked and began to use his thumb to rub circles on her clit “I want you to say my name louder.”  
Eileen’s eyes rolled in the back of her head “Oh my god Tate!” She moaned loudly.

At this point his headboard was hitting the wall with each thrust and Eileen’s moans of pleasure couldn’t be contained as she felt her climax approaching. She matched her hips to his pace meeting them with each of his thrusts until her walls clenched around him and she dug her nails into his shoulders.  
Tate’s mouth hung open in pleasure and he groaned loudly as he came inside her. He rolled over next to Eileen and pulled her close to him and kissed her head. They were both sticky with sweat and breathing heavily. “I love you so much.” He said 

Eileen smiled rolled over and quickly kissed his lips “I love you too babe.” She said, “I need to clean myself up.” She quickly got up and put her shirt back on and ran over to the washroom to clean herself.

The morning came quickly for them Eileen woke up to Tate watching her sleep. It startled her for a second “Oh geez” She let out a small laugh “You startled me.” 

Tate’s face turned pink “Sorry you’re just so beautiful when your sleep.”

Eileen smiled bashfully and kissed him. “Hey, Tate?”

“Huh?” he asked 

“Do you remember what we talked about last night?” She asked looking over at him.

“Yeah about Larry and Samuel and everyone?” He questioned.

Eileen nodded her head “I think we should actually do it.”

Tate perked up with interest “You really think so?”  
She nodded and shrugged her shoulders “Yeah what do we have to lose?” She asked, “All we have is each other.” 

Tate nodded his head “You’re right.”

The two planned their crime spree in detail over the remaining month of February and March. They had no real reason for picking April, it was just that April 5th seemed like such a good day. It wasn’t remarkable in anyway but they would make it remarkable. They would first kill Eileen’s father that night, then the morning the would go to Larry’s work and set him on fire and after that go to school and commit a mass shooting. There wasn’t anyone they were going to target specifically. It was just something that was going to happen sporadically like abstract art as Tate put it. It was morbid but to them, it was the perfect analogy.  
Eileen’s father being the corn-fed country bred Midwesterner he was had a weirdly large number of guns in their home in California. The night of April 4th came quickly, quicker than either had imagined. Eileen was at Tate’s house as usual. They were dressed like normal nothing too out of the ordinary except the jackets the adorned due to the slightly chilly early spring air. Once midnight struck Tate and Eileen made their way over to Eileen’s home and was met by her father passed out in his chair in front of the TV as usual. Tate quickly grabbed a rag and gagged him with it. Samuel woke up and had a wild look in his eyes. He looked at Tate and then at Eileen who loomed over him with one of his guns in his hand. His eyes pleaded with her, it made her sick, she smacked his face with the butt of her gun and watched as he was now the one with the bruises. The feeling of hurting him set a sudden surge of adrenaline through her veins. His hands were tied down and Eileen grabbed a plastic bag and belted it around his neck tightly. The two watched as the man struggled to gasp for air and watched as the plastic bag closed in and out of his airway. Eileen reached around him and pulled it closer and fought against his body jerking and twisting against her. Tate watched her with a small smile of satisfaction on his face hearing his groans and desperate attempts to gain some sort of air to his lungs. The whole ordeal went a lot longer than the two had expected but all together it was over in probably 15 minutes. 

Tate looked over at Eileen as they walked back over to Tate’s home “I’m proud of you for finally standing up to him. How does it feel?” He said smiling.

Eileen smiled back at him “I feel strangely free. You know? Like I don’t need to walk around on eggshells anymore” 

Tate pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her forehead as this was just the beginning of their day. The two stayed up most of the night anxiously waiting for the time to tick away and doing a lot of cocaine. Once Tate’s alarm hit 6:00 AM the two did their last few lines of coke and got ready to go to Larry’s work.

The two stepped into his office and Larry greeted them with a warm smile “Tate, Eileen! Shouldn’t you two be in school?”

Tate nodded his head and gave Larry a small smile “Yeah we were just about to head over after this.” He said as Eileen began to dump gasoline down his body. 

Larry watched as Tate pulled out and lit a match and begged and pleaded. Tate flicked the match on to him and Larry burst into flames. Eileen and Tate quickly walked out of the building and went unnoticed by all the chaos around them. The couple walked in right as the bell for their second passing period started. The hallway was full of people walking from class to class. Tate and Eileen looked at each other and pulled out their guns and began to open fire amongst the crowd.

_Bang_

_Bang_

To be honest, this entire time was a blur in Eileen’s eyes. One minute she was walking into the building and the next minute she was covered in brain matter and blood from various people. All around her people were screaming and falling to the ground, despite all the chaos the world seemed to slow down around her. She and Tate walked to the library which was barricaded Tate took care of that by blowing the door apart with the shotgun he had.

The girl by the books.

_Bang_

The grungy looking guy.

_Bang_

Eileen looked at Amir who’s face pleaded with her as he tried to reach for the phone. Tate did not pause. 

_Bang_

The jock who tried to be heroic.

_Bang_

The Cheerleader.

_Bang_

Eileen felt strangely emotionless during their whole crime spree she and Tate walked quickly back to Tate’s home and listened as emergency sirens rang throughout their city they lived in. Tate and Eileen walked through his front door and were greeted with a frantic Constance “What did you do!” She screamed in a shrill voice. In their red haze, they just brushed past her and went up to his room.

Tate looked over at Eileen once they had the door shut “We did it.” He said smiling at her.

Eileen smiled back “We did.” She honestly didn’t know what to feel, her shirt and jeans were speckled with the blood of innocent teenagers and she had potentially 2 other lives on her hands as well. Killing her father felt different than killing her classmates. After Samuel was dead she felt free, but after killing her classmates she felt nothing, no regret, no excitement, nothing. Tate, on the other hand, looked as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “We're going to die together now.” She said smiling at Tate.

Tate grinned back “Yeah.” He squeezed her hand tightly as his room was raided by members of the California SWAT team. Tiny lasers speckled their body and there was shouting and commotion all around them. She didn’t register much of the sound but let go of Tate’s hand to put her hands above her head when she felt little pin pricks all over her body and looked down and saw blood on the floor. Was it hers? Was it Tate’s? Before she could question anything more, everything went black. 

When she woke up she was in Tate’s room, there were bullet holes riddling his whole room and that had destroyed his shelves with music. She looked around and saw the crudely cleaned blood stains on the floor. She really couldn’t remember much after she killed her father. She looked out the window and saw police cars parked outside of her house and Tate’s home and turned around and saw Tate. She grinned and ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug “We did it.” She said and looked up at him and had tears pricking her eyes. She stood up onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. 

A few days had passed since their death. They knew they were dead now and we're loving it. They could spend as much time as they wanted together, they could see Addy and Beau which was probably one of the best parts. One of the downsides was that they were no longer able to leave the house which had Eileen slightly heartbroken over the fact that all her records and record player were left at her father’s house and she was so close but couldn’t get it. Thankfully Addy surprised her one night with that and some of her clothes so she could feel alive again. 

Eileen could hear Tate bounding up the stairs “Eileen!” He called “You’re never going to believe this!”

Eileen grinned at Tate who was out of breath when he could have just basically appeared in their room without all the access running “What?” She asked.

“Kurt Cobain died on the same day as us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the tumble account Langdonsgun. Check them out they're super cool and nice and write really amazing things. 
> 
> Anywho this is probably the second story I've ever finished so let me know what you think! Also, I'm just going to ignore the obvious plot hole of Violet coming in. I guess this is an AU where she doesn't exist and Eileen is his one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends. I know I said I'd finish my Quicksilver story but I wrote this one instead. this is about half of my story and I decided to cut it off here and then post the rest as it comes. Let me know what you think!


End file.
